Percy Jackson 6 The War of The Gods
by Ryancahill98
Summary: When Percy goes back to camp there's a new Hades camper. It is clear that The Big Three have all broken their promises. Now there is a war. Zeus v.s Hades and all the gods are choosing sides. Meanwhile, Typhon is escaping Hudson River. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I can't say my summer was amazing. Nothing happened! Not one encounter with a monster or Titan or anything! I was back in Paul's private school and I didn't get kicked out this year! Is that amazing or what? Three years in one school? I have to say it was pretty great even though I really missed my friends. Tyson was now a big war guy for my dad. Annabeth was in a school somewhere far away and Rachel was in an all girl's school. She'd made a deal with her dad which had ended her up there. Now it was my mom and Paul's wedding. I was excited for it. Paul was really a good guy.

I sat in the front row wearing a suit and holding the ring.

"Percy? The rings please," said the man wedding the two. I brought the rings and they kissed. It was official. Paul was now my step-dad. I clapped and got teary eyed. My mom looked so happy and so did Paul. I kept smiling until I saw somebody in a bush. It was Nico. I walked my way slowly towards him as my mom and her husband got in the limo. I ran to Nico. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood's got major problems," he said grimly. His dark hair was really long now. He looked dark and very intimidating. I guess that was normal considering he's a son of Hades. "We need to get there fast," he said. I already had a plan. I was in no mood for shadow travel so I had another plan. I whistled and Blackjack and his friend came whirling down. _Looking pretty spiffy boss. What do ya need? _

"Nico and I need to get too camp fast", I told him. Blackjack nodded and before we knew it we were hundreds of feet in the sky.

Camp was a mess. When I landed Chiron ran up to me. "Thank the gods, Percy!"He said, relived that I was there. Nico rushed off to his cabin. "What's wrong?" I asked. Chiron kept glancing back and forth. "The gods are fighting!" He exclaimed. "Hades claimed a half-blood and he broke the big promise! Zeus and Poseidon are angered and storms are brewing! Tidal waves are hitting the camp trying to destroy the son!" I was shocked. I remembered when I was claimed. Lightning had began and a storm came which lasted nearly 2 days. "Who is he?"I asked. Chiron's eyes darted around. "His name's Gordon."

I was running to the Hades cabin when I heard Rachel screaming. I forgot she was here. Last summer she'd become the Oracle. She had told the next great prophecy but I tried to forget about it. I knew Rachel might have feelings for me but Oracles can't date. I remember meeting her in the dam and how I had tried to kill her with Riptide. I also remember the day she kissed me in my step-dad's car.

Rachel was backing up against the Big House as several skeleton warriors closed her in. Hades must have done this to prove something because Nico was nowhere to be seen. I uncapped Riptide and Swung at one warrior. The sword cut through like warm butter. He exploded to dust and I moved on to the next. I swung my sword over my head and cut the skeletons head in two. He exploded into to dust as well. That's when I felt a stinging pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out. I fell to my knees.

"Percy!" Rachel screamed and ran towards me. I tried to warn her but I didn't have enough strength to even move my lips. Blood trickled out of the side of my mouth. I saw a blur of colors. I could make out the warrior lowering his knife towards Rachel. I guess he'd run out of arrows. I could now see Nico slicing the skeleton with his black sword. As I fell onto my back, he ran to me. "Percy? You can't die!" he screamed. His eyes watered the exact same way when Bianca died. "I won't die…"I said slowly and quietly. "The curse Percy! Achilles curse wore off! The arrow should have bounced off you!" he screamed. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Chiron's yells and the sound off his hooves clamping.


	2. I Come To Camp

I woke up with Nico and Rachel looking over me. "You okay?" Said Nico staring at me with his big eyes. "Yeah… I guess," I replied trying to sit up. The arrow was gone and it had a bandage on it. It hurt to sit up. "Drink this", said Rachel who handed me some Nectar. I gulped it down and it tasted just like my mom's blue cookies. I felt really bad about leaving her. I didn't want her to be worried about me when it was her special day. Then again, I'd left her without notice before. I figured I'd send her an IM later.

After a little more rest I got out of bed and felt good as new. As I was walking away from The Big House I looked up at Thalia's Tree. There stood Annabeth. She looked at my thigh and sighed. "What'd you do this time Seaweed Brain?" I smiled because I was so glad to see her. She walked down the hill and gave me a hug. Last summer we had officially sealed our relationship. I looked into her gray eyes and smiled. "Good to see you, Annabeth." She smiled and together we walked down towards the beach.

We sat on the beach and the water lapped at our feet. "I still want to know what happened," she said, now in a serious mood. I explained how my mom and Paul were getting married and Nico showed up and we came here. Then, I told her about the skeleton warriors attacking Rachel. Then I told her about the gods fighting because of Gordon, the new camper.

"So the gods are fighting? Big deal. They always fight," she said clearly not seeing how serious this was. "Annabeth, this is different. They're not just fighting like they usually do. This is serious. If this gets out of hand we could all die." Her expression changed to a serious face, almost scared but I knew Annabeth better than that. We sat on the beach in silence lost in our own thoughts. We were quite until Grover and Juniper came walking down the beach. "Perrrrcy!"Grover yelled and gave me a big hug. He then hugged Annabeth. Juniper shook my hand and went to Annabeth and gave her a hug. I was so glad to see Grover. The last time I'd seen him, he was walking down the beach with Juniper.

"Man Percy, It's been torture at camp these days! Everybody's worried and we've been getting tons of attacks from gods trying to kill that Hades kid! Just the other week Zeus shot a tree with lightning and it lit on fire! That's even more nature gone…,"He said in a sad tone. "It's just been so hard." I felt his pain. He was in love with nature. Well he was the Lord of the Wild. He'd been trying to spread the word of Pan but failed. "Don't worry Grover!" said Juniper trying desperately to cheer him up. "I bet everything will get better really soon!" That seemed to lighten his mood just a bit.

"We're going to go now! Bye Percy. Bye Annabeth," said Grover who trotted off with Juniper walking beside him. "It's dinner time. Let's Go," said Annabeth. We stood up wiped the sand off us and got moving to dinner.

Mr.D was back and he had a cast on his arm and some bandage on his forehead. Typhon had swatted him out of the sky back when I was fighting Kronos. I really never liked Mr.D but I still felt bad for him when I heard the news. Chiron sat next to him; his legs compacted into his wheelchair.

I sat alone at the Poseidon table, alone. I looked at my empty cup and said "coke." The glass filled up with Coke and I gulped it down. My plate had stake, rice, and some beans. I hated beans. I grabbed my plate and got up to put the beans in the fire. "To the gods," I said as pushed the beans into the fire. When the smoke rose its essence filled my nose. It was beautiful and it smelled like nothing I could ever describe. I walked away and sat down at my table again. I ate my steak and nearly choked on it when I saw the look on Clarisse's face. If looks could kill then I'd be dead right now. She stormed up to me. "You think you can do whatever you want! How dare you? You disrespect me! I'm Ares daughter!"She babbled on. I had no idea what the heck she was going on about. "I killed a drakon and saved your butt! You are such a disrespectful little brat!"She screamed and walked away. The whole camp was silent and they stared at me. "What the heck?" Said Conner Stroll in disbelief. "What are you talking about Clarisse?" I asked. She walked slowly towards me and pounced. Her spear flew at me but I dodged it. She lunged again but her fighting was flawed due to her mad rage. She drove the spear by me and I managed to pull it out of her hands. I threw it behinds me but wasn't ready for the punch Clarisse threw at me. It slammed me in the nose and I fell to the ground holding my nose. Clarisse went in for another punch but a grape vine wrapped around her leg and pulled her away from me. "How dare you Percy Jackson!"She screamed, her eyes now filled with tears. "As much as I love to see you twerps fight, I can't allow it," said Mr.D who looked at Clarisse with curious eyes. "What are you mad about anyways?"He asked. Clarisse curled up into a ball and sobbed. "Dinner is complete!"Shouted Chiron who gave us the hint that we should leave Clarisse alone.

After dinner, Travis came up to me. "What'd you do to her?"He asked. I didn't have a good answer to that. I never did a thing to her. I felt terrible for her but I needed to know what her problem was. "I'm not sure but I need to find out," I said leaving him just as confused as I was.

I entered my cabin and ran to my fountain. I had smashed it but Tyson fixed it. I reached into my pocket and threw a golden drachma into the water. "Dear Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I said and the fountain glowed. "Show me Sally Jackson," I said and a faint picture appeared. It grew clearer and I could see my mom and step-dad dancing. They were at the party and when my mom saw me her jaw dropped. "Percy! Oh my gods!" She yelled. She and Paul came running. "What happened? Start from the beginning." I told them everything, although I left out the part of Clarisse attacking me. "Mom, get back to your wedding. This is your special day and don't fret because I'm not there," I told her. "But Percy, you're my son!" She protested. "Mom, I promise when I come back we can have a celebration. Just the three of us." She sighed. "Well, I suppose we can do that. Alright, we better go," She finished and swatted the IM away.

I walked back to my bed and saw the Minotaur horn lying on my bed. I put it on top of my bookcase and got in bed. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and there stood Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse. Nico had the same dark look as always and he had his hand on his sword.

"We got a message from Hermes. The gods need to see us all. It's urgent," she said. Nico and Clarisse remained silent and I figured I wouldn't argue. I walked outside. "This better be worth it," I muttered. "Meet you there," Said Nico. He ran off into a shadow and disappeared. I would have followed if Annabeth hadn't whistled. Blackjack flew down."Take us to Olympus," Clarisse said and we were off.


End file.
